1. Technical Field
The general field of the invention is optical mounting for use in high-mode environments. More specifically, the invention relates to optical mountings for use in high-g environments such as those encountered by missiles or projectiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Guided projectiles may contain relatively brittle optical components that are subjected to high shock loads during launch events, such as in firing the projectile out of a gun. This loading is generally in the axis normal to these components, and causes high stresses that present a challenge to obtain a high probability of survival of the optical component. In addition, it may be desirable to shift certain types of optical components, such as optical windows, before or during flight. An additional constraint may be a limited amount of volume available for optical components.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that improvements in optical mounting system will be desirable.